buccaneersseahawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tampa Bay Buccaneers
The Tampa Bay Buccaneers (often shortened as the Bucs) are a professional American football franchise based in Tampa, Florida. They are currently members of the South Division of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the National Football League (NFL) – they are the only team in the division not to come from the old NFC West. The team, along with the Seattle Seahawks, joined the NFL in 1976 as an expansion team. The Bucs played their first season in the AFC West as part of the 1976 expansion plan. After the season, they switched conferences with the Seattle Seahawks and became part of the NFC. The club is owned by the Glazer family. The team plays its home games at Raymond James Stadium in Tampa. The Buccaneers are the first post-merger expansion team to win a division title, win a playoff game, and to host and play in a conference championship game; this was accomplished during the 1979 season. They are also the first team since the merger to complete a winning season when starting 10 or more rookies, which happened in the 2010 season. In 1976 and 1977, the Buccaneers lost their first 26 games. After a brief winning era in the late 1970s and early 1980s, the team suffered through 14 consecutive losing seasons. Then, for a 10-year period, they were consistent playoff contenders and won Super Bowl XXXVII at the end of the 2002 season, but have not yet returned to the Super Bowl; thus the Bucs, along with the New Orleans Saints and New York Jets, are the only NFL teams to win their lone Super Bowl appearance. Over the course of thirty-nine seasons, the Buccaneers have compiled an overall record of 241-385-1, with a regular-season record of 235-376-1 and a playoff record of 6-9. Playoff Game Log #1979 Playoffs ##Division 24-17 win vs. Philadelphia Eagles ###17 First Downs/318 Total Yards/132 Passing Yards/186 Rushing Yards/1 Turnover ###15 First Downs Allowed/227 Total Yards Allowed/179 Passing Yards Allowed/48 Rushing Yards Allowed/1 Turnover Caused ##Conference Championship 0-9 loss vs. Los Angeles Rams ###7 First Downs/177 Total Yards/85 Passing Yards/92 Rushing Yards/1 Turnover ###23 First Downs Allowed/369 Total Yards Allowed/153 Passing Yards Allowed/216 Rushing Yards Allowed/1 Turnover Caused #1981 Playoffs ##Division 0-38 loss at Dallas Cowboys ###12 First Downs/222 Total Yards/148 Passing Yards/74 Rushing Yards/4 Turnovers ###26 First Downs Allowed/345 Total Yards allowed/133 Passing Yards Allowed/212 Rushing Yards Allowed Team-to-Team Records (Playoffs Included) #Arizona Cardinals: 9-9-0 (326 points scored/318 points allowed) #Atlanta Falcons: 21-22-0 (906 points scored/863 points allowed) #Baltimore Ravens: 2-3-0 (74 points scored/102 points allowed) #Buffalo Bills: 7-3-0 (215 points scored/156 points allowed) #Carolina Panthers: 11-18-0 (505 points scored/620 points allowed) #TBC Every Buccaneers Draft Pick See Tampa Bay Buccaneers Draft HIstory. Some notable Buccaneers draft picks are: #Ronde Barber, CB (No. 66/1997): Barber became a 5-time Pro Bowler and 3-time All-Pro cornerback, who finished his 49 interceptions, starting 241 of his 251 games. He goes down as one of the greatest cornerbacks to ever play the game of football. #Derrick Brooks, ROLB (No. 28/1995): Brooks ended up starting 232 of 235 games in his career. Finishing his career with 27 interceptions and memorable 7 interception return touchdowns, including a career-high and league-leading 3 interception return TDs in 2002, he also became Defensive Player of the Year that same and and finished his career as an 11-time Pro Bowler. #Warren Sapp, DT (No. 12/1995): Sapp became the anchor the Bucs' defense for nine years, and was a fan favorite for making his defensive teammates better. He was a 1999 Defensive Player of the Year, in which he totaled 13.5 sacks. Sapp, a 7-time Pro Bowler, anchored the Bucs defense that brought them to their first Super Bowl in 2002, a 48-21 victory over the Oakland Raiders. #John Lynch, SS (No. 82/1993): A stalwart of the "Tampa 2" defense for 11 seasons, Lynch was a two-time All-Pro and nine-time Pro-Bowler. Throughout his career, he was known as being one of the hardest hitters in the NFL. While many think he'll eventually be enshrined in Canton, he's already in Cooperstown. Lynch, once a top pitching prospect, threw out the first pitch in the history of the Florida Marlins baseball team, and for that his jersey is now in baseball's hall of fame. #Paul Gruber, LT (No. 4/1988): The giant left tackle from Wisconsin played in 183 games for Tampa Bay from 1988 through 1999, and started all 183. Gruber was the consummate professional during a nine-year run of futility from 1988-1996, in which the Bucs never won more than seven games in a season. He was inducted to the Bucs Ring of Honor in 2012. Buccaneers Starting Lineups See Tampa Bay Buccaneers Starting LIneups History. Pro Bowlers and All-Pro History See Tamps Bay Buccaneers Pro-Bowlers. Training Camp Locations #One Buccaneer Place (1976-86, 2009-present) #University of Tampa (1987-2001) #Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex (2002-08) Every Buccaneers game See Every Buccaneers game. Every Buccaneers executive and team owners Executive #John McKay, Sr. (1976-77, Head Coach/de facto General Manager) #Phil Krueger (1978-91, General Manager/Assistant President) #Ray Perkins (1987-90, Head Coach/VP of Player Personnel) #Rich McKay (1995-03, General Manager) #Bruce Allen (2004-08, General Manager) #Mark Dominik (2009-13, General Manager) #Jason Licht (2004-present, General Manager) Team Owners #Hugh Culverhouse (1976-93, Owner/President) #Fred Cone (1994, Trustee of the Culverhouse Estate) #Jack Donlan (1994, Trustee of the Culverhouse Estate) #Stephen Story (1994, Trustee of the Culverhouse Estate) #Malcolm Glazer (1995-13, Principal Owner/President) #Bryan Glazer (2014-present, Owner/President) Category:Teams/Franchises